Love and Hate is a sick hand of Fate
by dark.drakon.love
Summary: The town was peaceful and love found its way to me and with the last likely person. But it all changed in a blink of and eye..."Derek whats going on" Stiles asked truly confused. The alpha just looked down unable to see the eyes of his mate. "I'm sorry.things have changed.we have changed." was all Derek could say. (rated M because I'm not totally sure where the story will go
1. The Pain

_Italics: characters thoughts. _

**Bold : character screams**

since I don't know what year of high school stiles and the gang are I'm just going to put them as freshman. this story will have multiple point of view change because I think that there is always two sides to a story. I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOOD OF TEEN WOLF.

Chapter one:

_I have to make dinner and try and set things straight, I have to show him that I love him and that I am grateful for taking away the ADHD. _After one hour of grocery shopping I got home and I see that his car is there._ Strange he is never home at this time. _I got out of the car and headed for the house.

I saw Derek putting his things into a bag. He just looked down unable to see my eyes. "I'm sorry...things have changed...we have changed." was all Derek could say. "What do you mean, we have changed," I said as I set down the bags on the floor.

"I'm sorry this is not working out for me anymore" _no...he cant...please no._ "What do you mean its not working out for you anymore" he didn't say anything "and what if we changed, my feelings for you are still the same, I still love you." I said as he finished putting his things into a duffel bag.

Suddenly the restroom toilet flushed,_HE IS CHEATING ON ME_. I was about to cry "Stiles its not working out for me anymore." I was supper mad, the door opened and out came Isaac Lahey. _He is cheating on me with a beta, and Isaac none the less._ He froze and he looked surprised to see me there. " how long Derek" I said as low as I could. Silence fell and Isaac tried to head for the door. "Stay" I ordered. "How Long Derek" I asked once again, he still didn't answer. "**HOW FUCKING LONG DEREK" **I screamed. " a month".

My world shattered, My heart was breaking and I'm pretty sure that he could hear it... _A month, he has been doing it for a month. I was killing myself working for him, I was thinking of him. AND HE WAS FUCKING ISAAC... _I couldn't take it I love him and he was doing this. I just started to cry. "I ...love...you...Derek" I said in between sobs and he just looked towards Isaac _how could he do this to me, after we came this far, after I gave up on soo much just to be with him... and he just fucking throws it away._ I couldn't stop crying I was starting to hyperventilate. He suddenly made a move towards me I still couldn't stop and as sure as hell wasn't going to let him tough me ever again. I felt his hand near me. **"****Don't you dare touch me basterd",**he looked stun from what I said.

**"****I gave up soo much for you and you do this too me" **_still nothing I will make him regreat this._** "****I lied to my own DAD for you, I almost died... I gave you my virginity and this is how you repay me" **I saw Isaac about to leave the house and I didn't know how to stop him so I did the next best thing. I grabbed the jar of mountain ash and throw it at him. He saw it coming at the last minute he dodged it but I wasn't on planing to hurt him just make him stay. The jar hit the door and the ash came down sprinkling the floor. In a minute the floor was covered with mountain ash and wolfs vain flowers. "Stiles what are you doing" _HE STILL DERES TO TALK TO ME. _"I'M NOT DONE WITH EATHER OF YOU" I screamed at him. " you have hurt me too much Derek and you will pay for it" as soon as I said that Isaac changed into is beta form. He got ready to attack me but he froze as soon as he saw that I had pulled out a gun. "Ha do you really thing that a gun will stop me" _how stupid can he be. _"If it was a normal gun you would be right...but this gun has bullets that are coated with a special mix of wolfs vain and its filled with mountain ash." as soon as I said that Derek steeped in.

**"****why do you have that Stiles" **_there it is again_ he screamed at me. "I stole it from the Argents" I said wile I plaid with it painting it at his head, his leg, and arm and finally his dick. "NOW Get out" I said as I got ready to kill him. **"****GET THE FUCK OUT NOW" **I screamed at him and he finally left for good. But my heart has now dead.

Derek's pov.

I was getting my thing and throwing them in my bag when the door and Stiles came in. He just looked at me and I wasn't able to looked at him. "I'm sorry...things have changed...we have changed." was all I could say. "What do you mean, we have changed," he said as he put the bags down on the floor.

"I'm sorry this is not working out for me anymore" I heard his heart speed up as soon as I said that "What do you mean its not working out for you anymore" I couldn't say anything "and what if we changed, my feelings for you are still the same, I still love you." he said as I finished putting my thing in the duffel bag.

Suddenly the restroom toilet flushed,again his hear speed up. He looked ready to cry"Stiles its not working out for me anymore." I said as the door opened and Isaac came out. Now his heart slowed down but it sounded different. He froze and he looked surprised to see Stiles there.. " how long Derek" he asked me but I was barely able to hear it. Silence fell after that. "How Long Derek" he asked once again, but I was still unable to answer. "**HOW FUCKING LONG DEREK" **I screamed. " a month".

Something is wrong first his hear is fast then its slow and now it barely even beats. He just started to cry. "I ...love...you...Derek" he was barely able to say in between sobs and I couldn't look at him I turned elsewhere. I looked at Isaac. He couldn't stop crying and was starting to hyperventilate. I had to help him, he could get hurt if this continues. As soon as I got close to him his heart changed jet again. **"****Don't you dare touch me bastard". **That stun me for a minute I was not expecting that from him. **"****I gave up soo much for you and you do this too me" **I just stood there gilt hit me like a truck but I couldn't show it** "****I lied to my own DAD for you, I almost died... I gave you my virginity and this is how you repay me" **suddenly he grabbed a jar and through it at the door. I turned to see why and I saw that Isaac tried to leave the house. After the jar hit the floor was covered with mountain ash and wolfs vain flowers. "Stiles what are you doing" I screamed at him_._

"I'M NOT DONE WITH EATHER OF YOU...you have hurt me too much Derek and you will pay for it" as soon as he said that Isaac changed into is beta form and got ready to attack him but but we froze as soon as we saw that he had a gun. "Ha do you really thing that a gun will stop me" Isaac said"If it was a normal gun you would be right...but this gun has bullets that are coated with a special mix of wolfs vain and its filled with mountain ash." as soon as he said that I steeped in front of him. **"****why do you have that Stiles" **I screamed at him again. "I stole it from the Argents" he said as he played with it, pointing it at my head,then his leg, and arm and finally my dick. "NOW Get out" he said that with soo much force that I thought that he was going to kill me if I didn't . **"****GET THE FUCK OUT NOW" **he screamed again and so we left.

Isaac's pov

Stiles could have killed me and Derek. I thinking over and over. If he had a gun with bullets that can kill a werewolf and jars filled with mountain ash and wolf vain flowers what else doe s he have. _Why did Derek ceep it a secret that he was with Stiles, if a knew I wouldn't have done anything. He looked really hurt and angry...he truly love Derek and he just cheated on him with me. What will happen to me when he finds some one better than me will he live me to or worst._"Derek why didn't you tell me that you were with him?" I asked and he just looked forward. "I though that I was in love with him... I though that he was my mate but he was just an ass to fuck" he said simply as if it was nothing. **"****Just an ass, Derek he gave his first time to you and you do this to him. You are despicable Derek he truly loves you and you repay him with this. If I knew that you were with him a would have never gotten with you, **but I see what I did wrong. Derek its over you hurt him soo much, you made him cry, its over Derek" I said and I ran away. I stopped running when I got to the next town.

Stiles pov.

_Did he even love me? What was I to him? Who many times had he cheated on me? What am I going to do now? _I asked myself as I sat alone in my room_. This house we got together for us, know its cold and empty. I needed to talk to someone, someone that truly cared. _I took out my cell and called Scott_. _It rang a few times"Hey Stiles what's up" "Can you come over please I need some one to talk to" "sure I'll be right there". He took minutes to get here but it felt like hours to me. "stiles I'm here" he screamed "in the bedroom" I screamed and he came running. He saw that I was drinking and panicked. "Stiles whats wrong, what happened? Why is there a mess down stairs?" I just shook my head and took another sip of the bottle. Suddenly he slapped the bottle away making it shatter on the wall. "Stiles tell me what happened" I took a moment to think and then I told him everything, what got me is that he didn't look surprised._Maybe he knew._

"Scott tell me something...did you know what he was doing?" I waited for an answer but it never came. "Scott did you know?" I asked again, he just looked down and nodded. My best friend knew that the men I loved was cheating on me and he didn't tell me "Get out" I screamed. He looked shocked. "Get out Scott, your were covering for him...so you don't deserve to be my friend"... "Stiles I'm sorry he ordered me not to tell you... he is my alpha I couldn't disobey him" he thought that was going to make it up for me. "Scott get out...i never want to see you again you or your kind" I said as a whisper. He gasped and then just walked away.

* * *

I hope you liked it and tell me what you think, its a new thing and I will tell you right now it will follow some of the show but not all.


	2. The Recovery

Hey guys I'm back hope you like this I wish to keep going but I need to know if you like it or if I should trash it.

I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. ( some characters from blue bloods because I love the books)

* * *

Stiles pov

Great now now one talks to me thanks to Derek, the pack just looks at me like I'm trash.

"Hey Erica can we talk" I asked her but she just glared at me "Erica" **"Get away from us you trash"** Boyd screamed at me. I wasn't going to put up with this anymore, I still had my gun with me so I pulled it out and shot him in the leg, _thank god that I put a silencer on it and the we are the only ones left_ and then i just walked away to my car. I drove home and my dad was there. "Hey dad, I know that this is going to be had but I want to move to New Orleans." I said and he looked sad. "why do you want to move away I thought you liked living here " he said as I say hurt in his eyes "Dad don't get me wrong I like it here because you here but other than that I don't, all my supposed friends treat me like trash and I hate it and I know that mom had some friends there and it would be nice to talk to others about her" I said as he looked shocked.

"Well son if that's what you want then I will let you go." he said and I was shocked that he is actually letting me go. "And about school I can do a year there then come back". I was hoping that he still let me go. "Sure I let you go now lets go take you out of the school"

the drive was silent till we got the the school, and thank god it was still open. I followed my dad to the office to talk the the secretary. "Hello I'm here to withdraw my son" he said to the lady. "ok. As a rule I have to ask the reason for the withdraw of you...l" "Stiles " I cut her off now wanting anyone to use the name my mom gave me that's only for her to use. "he will be attending a diffrent school in a diffrent state for some time" she looke like she wanted to ask more but didn't "ok give me a minute and i'll give you his student recods and a transcrip of this year for him to be able to go to school were he may be going and because it is only the first semester it will only have the credits you earned soo far" she said "Thank you and will you please keep it a sicret that i am no longer going to school here" she looked at me then nodded in agreement.

3 hour latter

"Well dad this is it" i tried to sound strong but my voice came out scared and sad. "Are you sure you can't stay till friday, its only tuesday i'm sure they can understand if you stay a few days" he looked soo sad, i know that this is hurting him but i have to do this. "I'm sorry dad i can't, i know that its hard for you to but i have to go. But i will call and come back after i finish a year there." i said and he looked hopeful "OK son but i will miss you" "i will to dad" i said and we hugged "Attention all pasanger headed to NEW ORLEANS please got to gate number 5" the speaker sisten went off. "I have to go dad" i sad as i hugged him one last time and left to go to the plain.

Sheriff Stilinski's pov

"OK son but i will miss you" "i will too dad" we hugged "Attention all pasanger headed to NEW ORLEANS please got to gate number 5" the speaker sistem went off. "I have to go dad" he said as i hugged him one last time and then he left to go to the plain. My heart was breatking, my only son was leaving me. I started to head to the car when i felt somthing in my pocket. I brought it out and it was a letter from stiles.

"Hey dad, im sorry i wasn't strong enough to tell you this in person. But i have to tell you. Scott McCall, Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Boyd (Vernon Milton Boyd, IV) are all in a group, the thing that you don't know is that they are all werewolfs. I know this is hard to take in but they are all under the leadership of Derek Hale and Peter Hale. Also one more thing dad, the Argents are all werewolf hunters. The reasons that all the truble in town is that they always fight and hurt other people." i was shocked that my son knew about them i thought that he didn't know.

"What am I going to do know" i asked myself as i drove home.

Stiles's pov

***Flash Back***

****RING**** ***RING***

"Hello" I answer

"Stiles were are you" it was Allison.

"for the last time do not call me again" I said as I hung up. its been 3 days and they still keep calling me.

***RING*** ***RING*** ***RING***

"WHAT" I screamed into the cell phone

"do not dare talk to me like that Stalinski or you will regret it" O GOD its Lydia

"What do you whant Lydia I'm late to my date"

"As if you ever get a date... anyway I whant to know were you are"

"that is none of your business"

"YOU will tell me were you are at or I will destroy your mane in town and all the other town that you go to"

"There is nothing you can do you hurt me Lydia. Your Alpha did that already... he used me for my research and for s...why am I even talking to you "

"You will tell me now"

"NO and don't call again"

I hung up and ran out to my date.

***Flash Back End***

Its been a week since I been in New Orleans and soo far its realy good. I started stending school at Warren Easton Senior High School, and I liked it soo far. The classes were easy and the people are soo much fun. Most of my friend were realy cool and had lots of friends. So far the people that I been staing with are realy nice, the Van Alens.

Schuyler Elizabeth Van Alen Chase, the jungest of them all and a cute girl to that. Allegra Van Alen Chase, Schuyler's mother but she fell into a coma when Schuyler was three. Cordelia Van Alen, Schuyler's grandmother. Lawrence Van Alen, Schuyler's grandfather. Stephen "Ben" Bendix Chase,Schuyler's father. They are a prominent family, they are dicendents of travalers that came in the Mayfolower ship. They have a mansion that is huge, and suprisingly homely. Today is a party at the Force mansion.

"Hey Stiles ready to go" screamed Schuyler at me, "sure lets go" I came down to see her wearing a beutiful dress, it was blue the beutiful dimonds in the stomick area the made a beutiful shapes. The lower part of the dress has stones that made it look like it was holding up the fabrick. Over all it looked amazing on her. "you look bautiful Sky" i told her "your not to shaby your self" i looked down and blushed. I was wearing a simple tuxido with a blue undershirt and a sliver tie with it. "Lets go then" i looked at her and nodded

twenty minutes latter and we arived at the party all my friend were there Benjamin "Jack" Hamilton Force the oldest of the Force twins, Madeleine "Mimi" Force, Schuyler's nemesis. Jack's twin sister. _Ofcouerse they are here, its their house and party._ "Mimi you look stuning" i said. She was wearing a crimson red dress that had a beutiful desing on its back making her look like an angel,_Scky looks better_ i thought. "were is Schuyler" she asked. She went to the restroom" i answere " were ir your brother Jack"she was about the respond "here i am" his voice sounded from behind me. He was absolutly stuning. He was wering a black tuxedo with a red undershirt that had two buttons undone showing his pecks. _He is soo hott_ he looked away as if he read my thoughts.

"So were is Schuyler" i was going to anwser but " here i am" she answere from the top of the staircare. She had a spot light behind her, her dress looked like it was melting into the light, and she looked like a real angel. "she loooks beutiful dosn't she"

some one said and i looked to see my friends Krista, Alexis, Jason, and Fank. " hey guys" i said and i left to talk with them.

After the party.

The party went on all night and it was fun but i got a little drunk and ended in a bed with a magor headacke and a pain on my neck_._ _Saturday morning hangover are the worst._ I went to the restromm to shower. After the shower i remembere that this wasn't sky's house and that i didn't have any clothes here. I got out of the shower and found a set of cloaths there and a note. "hey sorry for making you get drunk and i set out your cloaths i hope they fit, Jack" _omg i am going to wear jack's cloaths._

I put them on and suprisingly they fit, i looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a baby blue long sleve shirt with black skiny jeans and a a crimson red slevless vest that shoed what little mussels i have.

The pain on my neck whent away and i was fine but i felt taller and stronger. "Master Stiles, Master Jack has requested your presence in the breakfast room" a maid said "Yes of coures" i said as i noticed that she was blushing. "Tell him I will be right there" i said and she left. I started to walk down the stair and i saw him looking at me with a confused look. " goodmorning Jack, hope the party was everithing you had expected" i asked "Yes it was, infact it was better" he said...

* * *

Hope you liked it and please Review and tell me if I should keep it going or should I trash it


	3. The Recovery Part 2

Time skip

Stiles pov

Great now now one talks to me thanks to Derek, the pack just looks at me like I'm trash.

"Hey Erica can we talk" I asked her but she just glared at me "Erica" **"Get away from us you trash"** Boyd screamed at me.

I wasn't going to put up with this anymore, I still had my gun with me so I pulled it out and shot him in the leg, _thank god that we were the only ones left_ and they just walked away to my car. I drove home and my dad was there. "Hey dad, I want to move to New Orleans." I said and he looked sad. "why do you want to move away I thought you liked living here " he said as I say hurt in his eyes "Dad don't get me wrong I like it here because you here but other than that I don't, all my supposed friends treat me like trash and I hate it" I said as he looked shocked.

"Well son if that's what you want then I will let you go, but I have no family so I will send you to a friend of your mom" he said and I was shocked that he is actually letting me go. "And about school I can do a year there then come back". I was hoping that he still let me go. "Sure I let you go now lets go take you out of the school"

the drive was silent till we got the the school, and thank god it was still open. I followed my dad to the office to talk the the secretary. "Hello I'm here to withdraw my soni" he said to the lady. "ok. As a rule I have to ask the reason for the withdraw of young...""Stiles" I cut her off _that name can only be used by my mom she is the one that gave it to me and only here can use it _" he will be attending a diffrent school in a diffrent state for some time" she looke like she wanted to ask more but didn't "ok give me a minute and i'll give you his student recods and a transcrip of this year for him to be able to go to school were he may be going" she said "Thank you and will you please keep it a sicret that i am no longer going to school here" she looked at me then nodded in agreement.

1 hour latter

"Well dad this is it" i tried to sound strong but my voice came out scared and sad. "Are you sure you can't stay till friday, its only tuesday i'm sure they can understand if you stay a few days" he looked soo sad, i know that this is hurting him but i have to do this. "I'm sorry dad i can't, i know that its hard for you to but i have to go. But i will call and come back after i finish a year there." i said and he looked hopeful "OK son but i will miss you" "i will to dad" i said and we hugged "Attention all pasanger headed to NEW ORLEANS please got to gate number 5" the speaker sisten went off. "I have to go dad" i sad as i hugged him one last time and left to go to the plain.

Sheriff Stilinski's pov

"OK son but i will miss you" "i will too dad" we hugged "Attention all pasanger headed to NEW ORLEANS please got to gate number 5" the speaker sistem went off. "I have to go dad" he said as i hugged him one last time and then he left to go to the plain. My heart was breatking, my only son was leaving me. I started to head to the car when i felt somthing in my pocket. I brought it out and it was a letter from stiles.

"Hey dad, im sorry i wasn't strong enough to tell you this in person. But i have to tell you. Scott McCall, Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Boyd (Vernon Milton Boyd, IV) are all in a group, the thing that you don't know is that they are all werewolfs. I know this is hard to take in but they are all under the leadership of Derek Hale and Peter Hale. Also one more thing dad, the Argents are all werewolf hunters. The reasons that all the truble in town is that they always fight and hurt other people." i was shocked that my son knew about them i thought that he didn't know.

"What am I going to do know" i asked myself as i drove home.

Stiles's pov

***Flash Back***

****RING**** ****RING****

"hello" i answer

"stiles were are you" it was allison

"for the lat time do not call me again" n i said as i hung up . Its been 3 day and they still keep calling me .

***RING*** ***RING*** ***RING***

"WHAT" i screamed into the cell phone.

"do not dare talk tome like that Stalinsky or you will regret it

Its been a week since I been in New Orleans and soo far its realy good. I started stending school at Warren Easton Senior High School, and I liked it soo far. The classes were easy and the people are soo much fun. Most of my friend were realy cool and had lots of friends. So far the people that I been staing with are realy nice, the Van Alens.

Schuyler Elizabeth Van Alen Chase, the jungest of them all and a cute girl to that. Allegra Van Alen Chase, Schuyler's mother but she fell into a coma when Schuyler was three. Cordelia Van Alen, Schuyler's grandmother. Lawrence Van Alen, Schuyler's grandfather. Stephen "Ben" Bendix Chase,Schuyler's father. They are a prominent family, they are dicendents of travalers that came in the Mayfolower ship. They have a mansion that is huge, and suprisingly homely. Today is a party at the Force mansion.

"Hey Stiles ready to go" screamed Schuyler at me, "sure lets go" I came down to see her wearing a beutiful dress, it was blue the beutiful dimonds in the stomick area the made a beutiful shapes. The lower part of the dress has stones that made it look like it was holding up the fabrick. Over all it looked amazing on her. "you look bautiful Sky" i told her "your not to shaby your self" i looked down and blushed. I was wearing a simple tuxido with a blue undershirt and a sliver tie with it. "Lets go then" i looked at her and nodded

twenty minutes latter and we arived at the party all my friend were there Benjamin "Jack" Hamilton Force the oldest of the Force twins, Madeleine "Mimi" Force, Schuyler's nemesis. Jack's twin sister. _Ofcouerse they are here, its their house and party._ "Mimi you look stuning" i said. She was wearing a crimson red dress that had a beutiful desing on its back making her look like an angel,_Sky looks better_ i thought. "were is Schuyler" she asked. She went to the restroom" i answere " were ir your brother Jack"she was about the respond "here i am" his voice sounded from behind me. He was absolutly stuning. He was wering a black tuxedo with a red undershirt that had two buttons undone showing his pecks. _He is soo hott_ he looked away.

"So were is Schuyler" i was going to anwser but " here i am" she answere from the top of the staircare. She had a spot light behind her, her dress looked like it was melting into the light, flowing around her and making wings and she looked like a real angel. "she loooks beutiful dosn't she"

some one said and i looked to see my friends Krista, Alexis, Jason, and Fank. " hey guys" i said and i left to talk with them. the party was really fun

Jack's pov

I saw Stiles started walking down the stairs but something was diffrent, he was taller, and he looked like he had more mussles. _He looks hott...WOW WOW WOW! did i just thingk that he was hott? He IS NOT HOTT... WHAT! HE IS A GUY THIS CAN NOT HAPPEN AND WILL NOT HAPPEN ,_ " goodmorning Jack, hope the party was everithing you had expected" he asked "Yes it was, infact it was better" i said. We eat our breakfast fast because we had a lot to do.

" you look nice in that" i confesed. "thank you your not to shaby yourself" he said "Well hey its a saturday do you want to do to the mall with me ang hang" i asked shilly he was making me nervus. "sure but why are you nervus, it not like your a vampire or somthing" he said and i gulped how did he know what we are. "How did you..." "what! Your actualy are a vampire" _shit he didn't know _i didn't know, i just messed up real bad. "yes i am but please dont hate me" i said as i looked down. "Why would i hate you_, _i have a werewolf friend.

Its not that important, i like you for who you are not what you are." he said. "thanks" i said as we got to the mall "so if you are a vampire does this mean your sister and and your perants are too" he asked "yes they are and i know other people that are but its not up to me to tell you" "thanks for trusting me" he spuprised me "why wouldn't i trust you, your are perfect" as i said that i saw that he was blushing. "hey why don't we go back to your place and swim for a wile" "sure" was all i saind and we left.

The car ride was short because we actualy talked. "so what are the powers you have other than supper strenth and enhanced seanses." he asked and its kind of strange that he is taking it soo well. "Idont know what powers i have but i can kinda control people" as i finished saying that he was silent. _Ohh god please say somthing please dont hate me. _that is realy cool wish I could do that.

* * *

_hope you like this chapter and yes I have though of getting a beta but I don't know anyone. plus if any of you want to be my beta please tell me i'll be more than happy._

_please tell me what you think and im always open for ideas for this_


	4. The Revelations

I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR BLUE BLOODS

hope you like this it took some time. please tell me what you think.

* * *

Scott's pov (2 days after Stiles left)

_were is Stiles i havent seen him in school and he hasnt been awnsering my calls _"has anyone seen Stiles" i asked at the table but no one said anything so i asked the other but all i got was angry looks and strangly i was hit with the sent of sadness and regret. "What happen to stiles" i demanded from Erika but she looked down "he left"/ _no he couln't have leaft "_i took off to to his house as fast as i could but as soon as i got there i couldn't get near the hose house was incircled in mountain ash. "Allison i need you to get the Stiles's house and fast" i called and hung up before she could awnsere. 20 minutes latter she was parking "i need you to go in and talk to Stiles and get his to cut of the circle." i told her but she couldn't get near it. "Scott what is going on why cant i get near it" she asked paniked " i dont know whats happen ning but i will fing out. I did the unthinkable i threw my self at the circle trying to get threy but i was pushed back and trhown to the street.

"scott whats going on why cant we get in" allison said to me but i couldn't think. "call the pack i have to call Deaton for him to come"

40 minutes latter everyone was here and soo was deaton. "now tell me again why i am here" he said as soon as he came out of his car. "there is a circle of mounntain ash and i cant get near it" "tell me something that we dont now" jackson tcut me off "well if you let me finish then you know what is diffrent jackass. Now Deaton the reason we called you is that neather Allison or i can get near it. And when i tried to force my way in i was blown back to the street" i said and they all got supper quiet.

"it sound like a protection spell but i didnt know that stiles could use magic to this leve" he said " what can be so speshial of his magic he is just some stupid human" said Isaac "i whach what you said boy with what i have seen he has soo much power. He could kill us all with a simple snap of his fingers" we all fell silent again he was that powerfull and still didnt do anything. "is that is what you think...then you are all wrong" Mr. Stilinski said suddently. "he is not the one that put up the berrier... i was a friend of the family... you may know him Deaton" Mr. Stalinski said and Deaton lost all of his color. "your dad was such a good friend to my dad so he did it for me" he told us as he walked in to his house.

"Deaton you must know how to get us inside" he just shook his head. "Im afraid not. My father is the strongest in the family so there is noting that i can do" he said as he left. "Get Danny on the cell phone." i said and i wish i hadn't it turns out that he is no longer in school with us.

"Why did he leave us" i asked "why would he stay, after what had happen no one remebered him we all just left him alone" "we had no choise Dereck orered us to ignore him" isaack murmured but only i heared him.

Danny's pov

i was walking to the table were Jackson, Lydia and i sit but they weren't there i looke out side and i say then leaving along with Erika, Isaac,Voyd. I also noticed that Scott, Allison and Stiles were gone. _Whats happening...they all left at the same time _its strange but nothing happend so i left for class when suddently a hand grabed me "Hey handsome...were are you going" i turned around ready to punch who ever it was but i couldn't it was Aiden or was it Ethan...uhhh...i couldn'tn tell them apart all i know that they are supper hot. "hey do i know you" i asked but he just smiled, "not yet but i want to change that" o god his voice is soo smooth "names Ethan" i just nodded and he walked away.

***RING****

***RING****

"hello" i anwsered "hey Danny i need you to jack into the schools computeres and cheking on Stiles's records for me" it was Jackson i cant i have something to do now let me talk to Lydia. "Hey Danny can you please look it up for me i'll get you a date with Ethan"

OMG my heart fluttered like a butterfly _how the hell dows she now soo fast _"i aready got a date with him i need you to go the the mall with me to shop for some thing for the date and hopefully more" "done" she didn't even hesitate. " ok give me about 3 minutes" i said and got out my compure out to check on Stiles but he wasn't in the schools records anymore everything about him was gone, all his grades, awards, detantions all that was there it was that he was withdrawed, "Lydia you still there" i said into the cell " Still here tell me what you got" "well acording to the schools computers he is no longer with us and everything of his is gone" i told here and she gasped "thanks i'll go with you after school ok i got to go bye" i said and hung up.

_Strange I'm going to miss him he was always bothering me about if he was attractive to gay guys... i never told him but he is... his stubbornness and his molted caramel eyes. His cute baby face...what am i thinking i have to concentrate in class. _

Pack's pov (Scott, Allison, Erika, Isaac, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson)

_he's gone_? _He can't be gone_

Isaac's pov

_it's becaues of me that he is gone..._

i started to think that but i felt strange like i shouln't be sad i'll talk to Dereck

(back with Stiles present time)

Jack's pov

the swim was fun and i like it but i started to notice that he was diffrent some how. "Hey Jack can i ask you somthing" he asked shyly. "sure you can" he took a minute and i noticed that his heart beat was strange. "What if I ask to be turned into one of you" that took my by suprice, _why would he want to be like us its not worth it_.

"why do you want to be like us, why do you want to to give up your future, you life" i asked truely worried "because if i'm like you or your sister, i can protect my dad" "your dad?" "yes he is the sheriff of the old town i used to live in and with the werewolf pack, he is always in denger" that got to me he was ready to give up his humanity to protect some one presiouse to him.

"Stiles im sorry to say this, but there is no way that you can be one. The only vampire that was able to turn humans into vamps, is in a coma." as soon as i said thae he looked depressed and hurt that he cant protect his dad. "I better go" "stiles i'm sorry please stay" " i have to..." he vanished. "Stiles were are you, Stiles" no respond "Mimi, Dad, Mom" i screamed and they were ther in a flash.

"What, what." screamed mimi "Were is Stiles" asked my mom. "thats the thing he just disapeared as if he vapor travel away like us".

Mimi's pov

Jack just told us that Stiles vapor traveld away "Jack he can't, he is human remember" i said "And the only one that could change him cant do it" dad said "I know but then how did he do it and were is he"

"is he like Schuyler, is he a hybrid" i asked truely woried. "No he is not, he is sommething else"

then it hit me the red streacks in his eyes, i have seen them before "he is a hybrid, just not a human vampire one" "then what is he" asked my mom " A werewolf vampire hybrid" Jack said "liar the werewolfs are long gone" scremamed my dad. "No they are not, he said that he knew some back were he was" jack said "What! they can't be back, the counsil will know if its true" dad screamed and then him and mom left.

* * *

hey tell me what you think, and if any of you want to be a beta for me then let me know


	5. The Hidden Secrets

I own nothing other than the idea for the story

* * *

Stiles's pov

"Stiles im sorry to say this, but there is no way that you can be one. The only vampire that was able to turn humans into vamps, is in a coma." as soon as he said that i was depressed and hurt that i cant protect my dad. "I better go" "stiles i'm sorry please stay" " i have to..." i felt strange like i was in another place. Suddently it all went fuzzy and i was standing in my room at the Van Alen house.

"how did i get here" suddently Schuyler, Cordelia , and Lawrence stoemed into the room.

"Who are you and how did you get here like that" Cordelia screamed at me. Then lawrence pined me to the floor in a flash and i saw that his eyes were glowing silver. "Wow Schuyler its me Stiles" i screamed and they stoped. "Stiles what are you, are you a vampire" she asked "I don't know what i am, suddently i was with jack then i am here pinned down and getting attacked by 3 vampires" i screamed and Lawrence let me go. "Sorry Stiles but when we felt some one vapor travel to the house we panicked, and thought that it was another vampire out to get us" "so you are vampires after all" i asked and they all nodded. "Soo what am I, Because Jack said that the only vampire able to turn humans was in a coma and im preaty sure thats your mom sky. Soo what am I" i ranted on sturely confused.

"We don't know what you are but we will talk to the council about this" Cordela said and then left in a gust of wind.

Cordela's Pov

I was talking to Schuyler and Lawrence in the livingroom when we felt some one vapor tavel into Stiles's room. As soon as i felt that i ran up and stomed in the room "Who are you and how did you get here like that" i screamed at who ever it was. Then lawrence pined it to the floor in a flash. "Wow Schuyler its me Stiles" he screamed and we stoped. "Stiles what are you, are you a vampire" she asked "I don't know what i am, suddently i was with Jack then i am here pinned down and getting attacked by 3 vampires" he screamed and Lawrence let him go. "Sorry Stiles but wen we felt some one vapor travel to the house we panicked, and thought that it was another vampire out to get us" "so you are vampires after all" he asked and we all nodded. "Soo what am I, Because Jack said that the only vampire able to turn humans was in a coma and im preaty sure thats your mom sky. Soo what am I" he ranted on truely confused. "We don't know what you are but we will talk to the council about this" i said and i left to go talk to the coucil.

Leviathan's pov

So brothers line didn't die with him and know he is with in out comunity "I demand to know what is going on" Cordela screamed as she walked in to the council room. "A Cordela, just the woman we wanted to talk to" i said. "What is he, you all must know what he is" screamed Charles Force. "the red stricks in his eyes show what he is or was" "he cant be they are all gone, they are extint" screamed Forsyth Llewellyn

"They are not all gone" Nan Cutler and i said at the same time. "what do you mean they aren't gone" Cordela screamed "the werewolfs made a treaty with our brother, if they kill one vampire we kill one alpha, and soo on" i said and stoped to let that sink in. "then is he?... he cant be?...can he?" mumble Charles. "He is, we don't know how he turned but he is" Nan said. " so we have a hybrid, but not like Schuyler" said Forsyth. "No...not like her, something more powerful than us, much more" silence fell as soon as I said that. "then what is he and how can we teach him, and what family does he belong to" Cordela asked truely worried.

" he is a hybrid, a vampire and werewolf hybrid and we will teach him like all the rest... how many know the story of The Biggining" "we all know that story of how the great angel of life, Rosiel, gave birth to two sons and died in birth. One bitten by wolf one bitten by bat. That gave way to us"... "well its not all true she had three sons. One was bitten by wolf, making the werewolfs. One bitten by bat, making us. But the last son was left to life the life as a human or so we thought as it tourns out he had the best blood to change the supernatural world, his blood allowed for the two creatures to mix. His name was changed and he became know as Victor El Bridget". "He cant be of the El Bridget family, that family was lost long ago. The last El Bridget was Elizabeth El Bridget, but she was lost to hunters long ago" some one said "bring him to us, so we may talk to him" i said ans Cordela and Charles vapor trabeled away.

Cordela's pov

"I demand to know what is going on" i screamed as i walked in to the council room. "A Cordela, just the woman we wanted to talk to" said the leader of the council. "What is he, you all must know what he is" screamed Charles Force. "the red stricks in his eyes show what he is or was" "he cant be they are all gone, they are extint" screamed Forsyth Llewellyn

"They are not all gone" said the heads of the council Leviathan and Nan Cutler. "what do you mean they aren't gone" i screamed "the werewolfs made a treaty with our brother, if they kill one vampire we kill one alpha, and soo on" they said in sink. "then is he?... he cant be?...can he?" mumble Charles. "He is, we don't know how he turned but he is" they said. " so we have a hybrid, but not like Schuyler" said Forsyth. "No...not like her, something more powerful than us, much more" silence fell as soon as leviathan said that. "then what is he and how can we teach him, and what family does he belong to" i asked truely worried.

" he is a hybrid, a vampire and werewolf hybrid and we will teach him like all the rest... how many know the story of The Biggining" "we all know that story of how the great angel of life, Rosiel, gave birth to two sons and died in birth. One bitten by wolf one bitten by bat. That gave way to us"..."well its not all true she had three sons. One was bitten by wolf, making the werewolfs. One bitten by bat, making us. But the last son was left to life the life as a human or so we thought as it tourn out he had the best blood to change the supernatural world, his blood allowed for the two creatures to mix. His name was changed and he became know as Victor El Bridget" I was lost for words. Stiles is a hybrid and more powerful than any of us, the heads of the households. "he cant be of the El Bridget family, that family was lost long ago. The last El Bridget was Elizabeth El Bridget, but she was lost to hunters long ago" said the leaders. "bring him to us, so we may talk to him"

Charles Force pov

" so we have a hybrid, but not like Schuyler" said Forsyth. "No...not like her, something more powerful than us, much more" silence fell as soon as leviathan said that. "then what is he and how can we teach him, and what family does he belong to" asked Cordela.

" he is a hybrid, a vampire and werewolf hybrid and we will teach him like all the rest... how many know the story of The Biggining" "we all know that story of how the great angel of life, Rosiel, gave birth to two sons and died in birth. One bitten by wolf one bitten by bat. That gave way to us"..."well its not all true she had three sons. One was bitten by wolf, making the werewolfs. One bitten by bat, making us. But the last son was left to life the life as a human or so we thought as it tourn out he had the best blood to change the supernatural world, his blood allowed for the two creatures to mix. His name was changed and he became know as Victor El Bridget". I was lost for words. That kid is a hybrid and more powerful than any of us, and is of the lost El Bridget family. "he cant be of the El Bridget family, that family was lost long ago. The last El Bridget was Elizabeth El Bridget, but she was lost to hunters long ago" i said . "now bring him to us, so we may talk to him"

i vapor trabeled to the Van Alen house and found that Cordela and Forsyth were alredy there.

"Kid you are needed in the Council room" i said "I'M NOT A KID" he screamed at me, i was going to rip his head off but his eyes were flashing a silver red that struck fear in me. "Stiles hony, the leaders of the households need to talk to you" i was still shoked that his eyes made me scared. The pupils were silver and the rest of the eye were blood red.

"let me change and then we can go" he said and we left the room.

Stiles's pov

"Kid you are needed in the Council room" said Jack's dad Charles "I'M NOT A KID" i screamed at him, he looked mad but something stoped him. "Stiles honny, the leaders of the households need to talk to you" said Cordela.

"let me change and then we can go" i said and they left the room. I striped off from Jack's cloath and pulled out a black pants and a white shirt with a blue sleveless vest. When i put it on i saw myself in the morror and i was shoked. I had bigger mussels and i was taller and i looked hott. What got me was that I had silver eyes. After looking at my eyes i changed to a silver vest that realy made my eyes pop out. "ok im ready" i called them and they came in. "you look nice Stiles" Cordela said and garved my hand and she vapor trabeld us.

When everything came to I was in a room with a lot of people. "Welcome Stiles, we must talk to you" said two people at the same time. I fell to one knee "To what may i be good for" i asked " rise young master" i stood up and looked at the people " do you know why you are here for" they asked "no i don't" i said truely. "well fist let us introduce the leaders of the house holds, starting with the Van Alens.

Allegra Van Alen Chase or Gabrielle, The Uncorrupted, the Virtuous, the Messenger, Archangel of the Light, (sky's mother)

Cordelia Van Alen or Seraphiel, Angel of Song, (sky's grand-mother)

Lawrence Van Alen or Metraton, Heavenly Scribe" they are all angels of some sort. (sky's grand-father)

"the Force Family,

Benjamin Hamilton Force or Abbadon, Angel of Destruction, Twin Angel of the Apocalypse, The Hammer Blow, The Enforcer, The Unlikely, Destroyer of Worlds. (Jack)

Madeleine Alexisis Force or Azrael, Angel of Death, Twin Angel of the Apocalypse, Archangel of Death, Light Destroyer. (Mimi)

Charles Force or Michael, Pure of Heart, the Valiant, Prince of the Angels, Supreme Commander of the Lord's Armies, Archangel of the Light. (Jack and Mimi's father)

Trinity Burden Force or Sandalphon, Angel of Silence." (Jack and Mimi's Mother) well i kind of expected that.

The Llewellyn family

Bliss Llewellyn or Azazel, The Darkling, Lupus Theliel, Angel of Love, Wolfsbane.(sky's friend)

Forsyth Llewellyn or Malakai, the Steward (Bliss's father)

BobiAnne Llewellyn or Andela, of the Dawn (Bliss's 'step-mother).

Jordan Llewellyn or Pistis Sophia, Elder of the Elders, the Watcher (Bliss's younger 'half-sister') I cant believe that Sky's best friend is a vampire too.

"And you are The Holy Hermit, the Angel of Time and Space, Adam Kadmon"

* * *

I hope you like it and just a head up I will be putting it on hold for now. college is starting soon for me and I have to get many things ready for it.

tell me what you think, good, bad, keep, trash...let me know


End file.
